Hetalia One Shots
by zez34
Summary: Varied Hetalia one shots and short stories, please give my work a chance v -Leave suggestions of what pairings you would like me to write about.
1. Author's Note

**Short author's note before we begin, yes, I know, we all hate author's notes, but this is important. First of all, thank you for taking the time to read my fan fictions! Please review any positive or negative feedback, I want to know how to make it better! Also, favorite if you like, because I will be adding more chapters as soon as I can finish them! Thanks!**

**One last thing, if you have a particular pairing you would like to see, review and I'll try and make up a chapter about them! ^v^**


	2. Canada's Curl

"Come on man, don't just sit there all night!" America begged his brother Canada. "No thank you. Just because I said I would come with you guys to this club doesn't mean I'm going to dance any time soon." Canada's small voice was barely audible over the music and roar of the crowd. Sighing, Alfred succumbed to his brother's wishes and danced his way back into the mass of bodies to find Australia and England.

**Canada's POV**

"How did I let Alfred talk me into this? I growled to myself. I was about to just stand up and leave the club out of boredom when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Another hand grabbed ahold of the barstool I was sitting on, whipping me around to face Spain, France, and Prussia.

"Hola Matthew." Spain said cheerfully, beaming like a ray of summer sun. I just stood there completely blank faced, not knowing what the three of them wanted from me. "Um, hi." I finally muttered, feeling cornered. "Is there something I can do for you or did you think I was America again?" I tried to get their attention, but they seemed to be preoccupied with the top of my head.

"Yes well, Matthew, we were wondering if you could tell us about that little curl of yours." France reached dangerously close to said curl, making me lean back against the bar to keep him away. I deftly made a list in my head of all the options I had, running away, getting America, telling them what it does, none of the outcomes were very good, but they were all better than someone touching my curl!"Well why are you asking me? Aren't there several curls around?" I tried to buy myself some time, to no avail. The only thing I had done was drove their curiosity of the perplexing hair further. In the time I had wasted thinking of the outcomes, Spain had taken the barstool to my left, France to my right, and Prussia was standing directly in front of me, making any plans of escape disappear like dust in the breeze.

"Well we tried Korea, but he just tried to grope me, and America threatened to shoot me." Prussia grumbled, obviously unhappy with how he had been unsuccessful. "And Italy has Germany to protect him, and Greece's cats just hissed at me when I tried to pull his while he was sleeping." France shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he spoke. "And Romano just punched me in the stomach for even mentioning his curl. So we thought we would ask you because you're so much calmer and nicer than all the other nations." Spain purred. I quickly looked around the room for America, or England, or anyone who could help me out at this point.

"Come on Canada, just tell us what it does." And with that France reached over and brushed his hand against the curl. "France do-" I was cut off, silenced by the feelings in me. France immediately removed his hand, a smug smile on his face. "Oh, so it's that kind of a curl." He laughed. "The awesome one wants to see what it does." Prussia exclaimed, reaching up and tugging the curl. I bit my cheek to keep from moaning, but was unable to speak. Spain reached up next, twisting the curl and causing a partial moan to escape my mouth. France and Prussia lit up like christmas trees, instantly surrounding and assaulting my curl. Instead of fighting back like a stronger nation, I pulled my legs up to my chest and hid my face, desperately hoping they would stop. My body shook with sobs and with the feelings they were stimulating involuntarily inside me. Come on amigo, just enjoy it. You know it feels good." Spain twisted the curl around his finger.

"Arrêtez, arrêtez s'il vous plaît. Ne faites pas cela." I pleaded. It was getting hard to breath and pretty soon they were going to suffocate me. Suddenly, I felt Prussia stop. "Hey guys, I think we took this a bit too-" He was cut off as a bullet whizzed past his head, shattering a bottle of spirits behind the counter. "Too far? Yeah, I think you took it a little too far." The music stopped and the whole club grew silent within a moment, a fuming America a gun in one hand, Prussia's shirt in the other held everyone's attention. I let my legs fall back down as I tried to take in enough air, but I was only able to squeak out, "Alfred." Before I felt my body succumb to the lack of oxygen.

**America's POV**

I was going to see how Canada was doing, sitting at a bar all alone when I saw none other but the Bad Touch trio practically raping him. He was huddled up in a ball and I could tell he was crying. Pulling a gun out of my inside pocket, I moved closer to the group.

Suddenly Prussia stopped."Hey guys, I think we took this a bit too-" I fired a shot at a bottle of spirits behind the counter to get their attention. Prussia turned around just for me to lunge at him and grab him by the front of his shirt, hoisting him in the air.

I was inches from connecting my fist with his jaw when I heard Matthew say my name. I looked over at him and he was white as a sheet, his eyes completely dilated. I realized a moment too late he was going to pass out. Dumping Prussia unceremoniously on the floor, I caught Canada just as he was about to fall to the floor. Lifting the gun again, I aimed it straight at France's forehead.

"What the hell were you doing?" My voice was as sharp as the glass spread about the bar. France held up his hands, answering, "We were only touching his hair, there's nothing wrong with that."

I was about to pull the trigger when another bullet shot my gun out of my hand and a pair of strong arms coiled around my waist, picking me up off the ground, Canada still in my arms. "What the hell let me kill them already!" I forced my way out of Germany's grasp with a snarl. "What is the big deal with touching your hair?!" Germany shouted, obviously irritated by the entire affair. "What's the big deal? Touching that hair is equal to rape." I spoke unashamed, my unconscious and slightly quivering brother in my arms.

Germany was a bit stunned, as was the rest of the club. The only sound was Australia and England moving next to me, Australia taking Canada into his own hands to make sure he was still breathing. After a few more moments of stare down between Spain, Prussia, France and I, the sound of Canada coughing made me move. Before I went over to him, I was sure to punch Spain and France in the face, stepping on Prussia who was still laying on the ground as I went. Canada was flushed but breathing, his body still shaking slightly.

I scooped him back up into my arms and walked out of the club, England and Australia following close behind.


	3. Canada x Curl Rapist France

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**Quick author's note, first off thank you Aradia123 and EpicBS for following! Second, if you like Canada read this chapter, if you like France (Not as a pedobear) then don't read this chapter. I'll try and post a chapter that's positive about France next, since I've put him down both times. Also, if you have any suggestions, PM me or review with your idea and I just might make it. X) -Sees how long this is- Okay, let's get started. In this particular story, Canada is still a kid, but America is grown up already. **

Canada sat across the couch from France. He had come to visit his perverted father for a few days to see some kind of multicultural festival in Paris. It was early in the morning and the festival didn't start until noon so they were relaxing with a few books. France was reading Romeo and Juliet while Canada was reading Life of Pi, both of them were contempt in the quiet, soft piano music Austria gave Canada playing on France's stereo. Suddenly, France broke the silence. "America will be here as well, he should come in about an hour or so I would guess." This caused Canada to brighten up a bit, he loved his father but sometimes it was uncomfortable to be alone with him, as he seemed to love him in a slightly, different way.

"That sounds very fun papa, I haven't spent much time with America since he declared independence from England." Canada considered this, only to look up and see France staring intently at the top of his head. "Is something wrong papa?" Canada worried that he had upset him somehow, this was one of his worst fears, upsetting people. "It's nothing little Canada, it's just, why do you have that curl on your head?" France pointed at the piece of hair sticking out from the top of his head.

"It, uh..." Canada didn't know how to tell him what the curl did. France inched closer, his hand outstretching to touch the fine sliver of blonde hair. Bolting upright and jumping to the back of the couch, Canada watched as France fell flat on his face with an "umph". Quickly righting himself and standing up, France stared at Canada with an evil smile. Canada took a step back, only to be met with the corner of France's living room. France practically jumped over the couch, pinning Canada with his right and on one side, the other side blocked by his shoulder as he leaned against the wall. Canada cowered under his father's surprisingly dark stare as France's hand inched closer to his curl.

"Papa veuillez ne pas." He pleaded, shrinking down as much as he could. France continued on still, even as tears formed in the corners of Canada's eyes. France poked the curl, causing Canada to gasp, he was far too young to understand what was happening to him when someone touched his curl. France was just about to poke it again when there was a knock at the door. France reluctantly left the sobbing Canada to answer it.

The second France left to answer the door, Canada bolted. Running into the guest bedroom, he locked the door and let himself slide down against the wall, the tears he had been holding in streaming slowly down his face. This was it, this was the last time he ever associated himself with France. Deciding to simply wait until everyone left, Canada walked over to the bed and laid down, figuring a little sleep wouldn't do him any harm.

TIME SKIIIIP PROVIDED BY DOCTOR WHO WVORP WVORP

Waking up, Canada felt something was off. It was still light outside so he didn't know how long he had been out. Reaching for his glasses he had set on the bedside table, he saw his arm seemed considerably longer. "Wha-" Canada whispered, slinging his legs over the side of the bed. His feet touched the ground instantly, and that is when he knew something was seriously wrong. Deciding he should have a look at himself in a mirror first, Canada shuffled to the bathroom and flicking on the lights. The second Canada looked in the mirror, he jumped back with a loud shout. Standing there was no small boy, but a full grown man. Canada was going to examine himself further when there was suddenly a loud knock on the bedroom door. Canada approached, waiting to see if it was France. He heard an annoyed sigh followed by a familiar voice. "Yo Canada, it's me America. Let me in, man." Canada let out the breath he had been holding and slowly opened the door, America bursting inside the first chance he got. "Hey man why did you- WOAH CANADA YOU'RE SO BIG!" With that, France slammed into the room as well, a disappointed look spreading across his face when he noticed Canada had grown, not something else. Canada glared at France, not having several inches over his father. He didn't think France would try anything now.

**Thanks for reviewing and favoriting if you liked, or even if you didn't, I just want ****_someone_**** to read this. Next chapter will probably be a nekotalia or werewolf chapter, maybe even Pirate! England. What would you like to see? **


	4. Moving Websites

Heeey I'm going to be moving my fanfictions from here to Deviantart, it's just simpler and easier to get feedback from everyone! Thanks for reading the first few, I'll post them on deviant pretty soon, so thanks again for reading! Here's the link to my DA- .com Byee! ^J^


End file.
